Dreams to Reach
by PortgasDDom
Summary: Ace left to make a name for himself. Along the way he meets this Raven haired beauty named Luffy. Which suddenly leads him to the white beard pirates! Now Ace has to overcome having a new family and to keep his emotions under control towards whitebeard's daughter. Rules of being a pirate. Fem!/Luffy and Alive Ace! LuffyXAce. probably will be changing the title soon!
1. Fate

Guys I have become a One Piece fanatic! It's because I spent the last two weeks watching the seasons nonstop and I fell in love with the characters! I am having writers block from my other stories.. and maybe I shouldn't be writing another one until I finished those but I just can't help it.

Ace and Sabo's love for Luffy is just heartwarming, and Sajis and Zoro's loyalty to their captain. My goal is to write as many stories using Sanji, Zoro, Law, Smoker, Shanks, Ace, and Sabo. I've read the stories where Luffy grew up with Whitebeards crew and I have to say everyone did an amazing job with it! I was hooked from start to finish. I love everyone's stories!

Now I won't lie it was really tricky trying to create a story without trying to copy another. It's really, really hard to do so everyone who managed to do it you have my respect. This is my first actual One Piece story and I do hope you like it!

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

.

..

Portgas D. Ace was extremely agitated at this very moment. This happened to be the second town he's visited and he still has yet to find people worthy enough to be in his newly made crew. Although he still wasn't high in the ranks he was still making a name for himself. That is what the seventeen year old wanted since he was ten years old.

In the 2 months he had been sailing. He finally got a high bounty and it was mostly thanks to the Mera Mera no Mi. Although he's made it this far without a problem he was a pirate. It wasn't always going to be smooth sailing.

He had stopped in this town to recruit more people but as it be may no one here looked like they could survive the trip to the ship. Ace just sighed as he made his way to a restaurant. It had been a couple of hours since his last meal so why not. As soon as he walked in he noticed civilians and bandits filled the place but if no one bothered him then he wouldn't have to bother them back.

He made his way to the counter of the restaurant and sat on one the stools. He obviously stood out in the place. All he had on was black cargo shorts, black boots, and the orange hat that was decorated with bright red beads. Everywhere he went the ladies always noticed him. If he got lucky then he'd show them a trick or two. This was no special occasion to him because he was going to stay on the island for a week or so. He didn't want to get attached to anyone. It was just a simple rule of a pirate.

Once the waiter came Ace ordered double of everything. He was D. and every D known to man had a stomach of black whole. The sweat drop appeared on everyone in the restaurant as they watch the raven hair eat. It was almost inhuman. A creaking noise distracted everyone from Ace which he was very thankful for. A gasp came from a few people as the creaks got louder. Ace stopped stuffing his mouth as he turned his head around to see what the surprise reactions were.

As soon as he turned his eyes went wide and food started falling out of his mouth as it just hung open. In the middle of the restaurant stood a beautiful raven haired girl wearing a straw hat that shadowed her eyes. Men were whistling and the women whispered among each other. Ace couldn't even think properly with this beauty in front of him. Her long legs shined from the reflection of the sun. She wore mid thigh shorts with a fluff at the end and her top consisted of a red vest that was buttoned to keep her breast together. He saw everyone else eyeing her in the restaurant.

He gulped down the food that stayed in his mouth and smiled. The girls walked towards the counter were he resided at. He couldn't help but inwardly squeal. She found her seat four chairs down. Ace went back to eating his food but from time to time he would steal glances at her hoping to see her face.

The waiter walked towards the girl and politely asked if she wanted anything. Ace eyed the waiter to see his reaction towards the girl and he grinned when he saw the waiter turn beat red when she looked at him.

'Guess she is cute.' He smirked.

He moved a few chairs down until the shirtless man was sitting right next to the girl. He held his glass of water in his hand while he twirled it hoping to catch her attention but to his luck she wasn't even paying attention. Ace silently groaned. The waiter came back with a cup of juice and placed it in front of the girl. He politely bowed and went back towards the kitchen. Ace glanced at the girl only to see her smile widely as she sipped the juice. Ace just decided to take the next step.

He turned his body to face the girl. He smiled.

"Hey my name is Portgas D. Ace." He pointed at himself.

The girl put her cup down and moved her head towards Ace. She pulled her hat back to reveal her big brown eyes. She also let loose her long raven hair. Ace's words got caught in his throat as she stared at the man with a bright smile that lit up his whole world. Ace couldn't help but notice the scar under her left eye it just made her look cuter!

"Hi! My name is Monkey D. Luffia! Or Luffy for short." She smiled wider.

'Monkey D. Monkey D. MONKEY D!' Ace's face paled.

Ace just froze. Luffy was waving her hand in front of the man. After a few more attempts she just shrugged and went back to drinking her juice. Ace finally calmed his shock.

"By any chance you wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of Monkey D. Garp?" Ace hoped she didn't and this was just a coincidence.

Luffy face the man once more and pouted. Her big eyes were hypnotizing the man. She let out a little huff and puffed her cheeks and she stared at the counter to avoid eye contact.

"He's my grandpa." Ace felt the blood fall from his face.

"G-Grandpa!" Everyone in the restaurant just stared at the man.

Ace looked around and bowed. "I'm sorry for disrupting you."

Everyone just shrugged as he sat back in his position he was before. Why does this have to happen? The first girl he probably really like his whole life and it just happens she's the granddaughter of Garp. Garp! The man who left him to be raised by bandits, the man who left him in the jungle for months, the man who left him and only visit him sometimes. Ace put his face in his hands as he inwardly cried.

"But.." Ace looked at the girl. "But he doesn't know I exist. Well not yet anyway."

'She said it proudly?' He thought.

"I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Ace just tipped out of his stool.

'This girl is really something else.'

"It's already getting late" he saw her pout again.

Ace's heart was beating fast. She got up and stretched and he just stared in awe.

"Well it was nice meeting you Portgas D. Ace. I hope to see you again soon." She smiled her wide smile again as she waved on her way out.

Everyone in the restaurant was grinning at the raven haired man. With the sun shining in everyone could see his brightly red face and everyone just filled the place with laughter.

"Go get her!" A man shouted.

"or I will!" another random man shouted while laughing.

Ace laughed with the random people as he put his orange hat on and left the restaurant in search of Luffy. Just saying her name gave him chills. Before he could precede any further he noticed a blue bird in the sky hovering around the town. Ace's face darkened as he clenched his fist. He knew who that was. The phoenix to the whitebeard pirates, Marco. He's heard his name on multiple accounts from villagers and town's people.

Ace's fist lit up in flames as he ran towards the direction the man landed. He had to forget Luffy for the moment and prayed the girl would still be here when he was done with whitebeard. After running for almost an hour he ended up at the shore where the Moby Dick rested. He hid behind a tree that kept him hidden but gave him enough view of the area. He saw Marco land on the sand near the whale looking ship and growled. He will defeat whitebeard and become the strongest man ever!

Ace calmed his nerves and gave himself motivation as he pushed himself off the tree and came into view of the pirates. All the men that surrounded the ship on land brought out their swords and prepared for battle. Ace smirked as he lit his whole body on fire.

"Shiranui" A flame surrounded himself from the crew.

"Bring down the old man! I will defeat him and make a name for myself!" Ace yelled at the 1st division commander.

A tick formed on the blonde man. He was about to transform and take out the brat when a stern voice stopped him.

"Leave him to me Marco." Edward Newgate rose from his chair and grabbed his Bisento and pointed it at Ace.

Ace had his fire fist ready as he started running towards the man. "WhiteBeard!"

The big man smiled that was slightly covered by his white mustache. He was amused at the strength of this boy.

"Pops!" Marco looked frantic and he stared beyond the man. "We are going to have trouble."

Edward brought the end of his Bisento on the ship's deck and sighed. Ace took it as an opportunity and ran faster. No one was going to stop him! Until.. he saw a flash of red. Ace stopped in his tracks while his feet got buried in the sand from his sudden stop. His eyes went wide as a red phoenix landed in front of him with its wings spread wide blocking him from Whitebeard. Ace grew frustrated and used his fire fist on the phoenix. His eyes widened when he saw it just go through the bird.

"Oi do that one more time and I'll be the one you have to fight." Marco said from the top deck.

"The more the merrier!" Ace retorted. His attention went back to the phoenix in front of him.

He was about to charge at it again until the bird started changing into its human form. Ace's eyes widened as the raven locks from the human flowed with the wind and the straw hat swing from the back of her neck. Her arms were still spread wide and her eyes held a deadly glare.

'This wasn't the girl from before..'

"Stay away from pops!" She kept her gaze on him "Portgas D. Ace"

Ace just stared at the girl that started turning red from flames.

"L-Luffy? You're a pirate? A Whitebeard pirate?" Ace managed to say.

While his attention was still on her Marco managed to sneak past the flames and appear behind the raven haired man. Ace finally sensed his presence and turned his head only to get chopped on his back. Everything went dark fast but the last thing he would remember was Luffy's smiling at him.

0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

So I got hooked on the Idea of Luffy being a female but someone wrote a story about Luffy being a mythical zone. It's a very creative idea! I didn't think of it myself I swear and I'm not taking credit for it either. Just wanted to provide another story for entertainment.

This one will be an Ace and Luffy! The two closet people on the show along side Zoro and Luffy.

I wanted to do a one shot buuuuut I couldn't. I have to continue!

Anyway please review!


	2. Acceptance

**_Chapter 2 is finally up! I swear I won't make you guys wait more than a week for chapters. I'll update as soon as an idea hits me. Pinky Promise._**

 ** _Well I won't bug you till the end of the chapter, so enjoy!_**

 ** _I do not own One Piece!_**

 ** _._**

 _.._

… _._

 _xoxox_

 _"No one related to Roger should be able to live."_

The voices echoed in the darkness. **What's happening?**

 _"No one would like him."_ Voices echoed of the faceless kids that stood before him smiling.

 ** _I know._**

" _You shouldn't be able to live!"_ Ace flinched as the kids grew closer _._ He held his head as he crouched.

 **I know!**

 _xoxox_

He felt his chest tighten as he screamed. Ace bolted up from his bed. His was having a hard time trying to even out his breathing. Ace felt the shirt he was wearing cling to his body. He groaned as he felt his head start pounding. Images of his encounter with Luffy and Marco replayed in his head. His eyes widened as he looked around the room. Crates decorated one side of the room and to his right was windows that displayed the beautiful blue sea. He knew where he was. He knew who caught him. Ace clenched the sheets.

He ripped the sheets off him as he stood up. He black boots came in contact with the firm wood. His muscles were screaming but he had to figure out what to do. Ace walked towards the only door in the room. He questioned himself as he gripped the door handle. _'It's now or never.'_

When the door opened he was blinded by the blue sky that mimicked the sea. Seagulls chirped in the sky. Ace was in awe by the endless sea's beauty. He couldn't believe it. His ass ended up on the damn Moby Dick! **_'Great, just great!'_**

The raven hired teen groaned, while he lowered himself on the railing of the ship. Ace grabbed his head in frustration.

"Hey!." Ace looked up to see an older man with a pompadour. He took noticed he was wearing a yellow scarf and a light blue shirt with matching pants. His scar didn't go unnoticed either.

"I'm commander of the Fourth Division… Thatch!" Ace just watched as he introduced himself.

"Since you'll be joining our crew I think we should be friends.!" Ace inwardly groaned.

"Shut Up!" Ace put his hands back on his head as he looked down.

"You sure woke up in a bad mood." Thatch laughed " Oh yeah! Do you know what happened after you passed out?"

Ace didn't bother to answer.

"Luffy brought you on the ship!" Thatch said with a wide smile.

Ace looked up back at Thatch when Luffy was mentioned.

"Are you sure you should leave me like this without any locks or shackles or anything?" Thatch looked at the teen dumbly.

"Shackles? We don't need those!" Ace just sighed as he looked away.

Ace spent most of the day by the railing. He planned and planned until one became good enough to attempt. It was finally near midnight when the crew cleared to their rooms with an exception of one or two for watch. Ace stood and walked around the ship looking for a particular room. The particular room held the world's strongest man. Ace wondered around the Moby Dick until he heard snores and a monitor. The raven haired teen froze and waited a little while longer to hear more snores. He slightly opened the door to see White-beard lying on his bed hooked to the machines nearby.

Satisfaction consumed him. He was going to take down White-beard. **Not in the best way but it was some way. Right?**

Ace went up in flames. Determination was his greatest strength as his Adrenalin picked up. Today will be the day! As he lit up the whole room he pulled out a knife and proceeded with his plan. He charged at Whitebeard. He was hovering over him when he saw his first mistake. Whitebeard had opened his eyes!

 **'Shit! Shit! Shit!Shit!'**

It was in mere seconds when whitebeard's fist connected to Ace's face which sent him flying back to the same place he had spent his day. The crash alerted the watchmen.

"Hey, Hey! What d'ya think you're doing?" One of the two watchmen said with a bottle in his hand.

"You should be more considerate at this time of the night!" The other intervened.

Ace could care less as about the men. His head hurt worse than before and to top off the pain he now held his broken nose. If he was not scared to hurt his pride he would've cried. Whitebeard took good hits but Ace wasn't going to give up.

Xoxo

Time went by and his plan to take down Whitebeard was taking a toll on him. He had failed taking him down more than one hundred times already. Ace was glooming in his favorite spot on the ship. It was his first spot on the railing. He held his knees to his chest as he buried his head in his arms.

' _No one would like him_..' The voice was once again mocking him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he smelt food. He looked up and saw the first division commander, Marco, walking away from him. **'Ask already!'**

"Why do you call him your father, anyway?" Marco looked back at him.

His bored expression never left his face but Ace saw a small smile form on his face.

"Because he calls us his sons." He still smiled. "To the rest of the world we're all just outcasts. It makes us happy. It's just a word, but it makes us happy!"

Ace couldn't help but stare as the words exited his mouth. Tears were threatening to fall but he held it together with all his might. Marco quickly took noticed and smirked while he took a knee in front of him.

"Hey, how long are you gonna keep risking your life like this? Make up your mind already! You can't possibly take on the old man's head the way that you are now. Are you gonna get off this ship and start over or are you going to stay here …and accept Whitebeard's mark?" Ace's tears left his eyes.

Every barrier he had up just fell this moment. This place was a family. They were all brother's and sister's. Marco stood up and held out his hand. Ace hesitated for a moment but his heart swelled with warmth. He gripped his hand as Marco pulled him up.

"Let's go tell pop, yoi." Ace just nodded as he followed Marco.

Whitebeard sat in his throne while the crew were around him drinking sake. Ace took notice on how every was happy. People who weren't accepted in the outside world were accepted here. They were themselves and Ace was going to be too. It didn't matter who his father was or the name he carried. He was free.

"Oi, why is everyone here?" Ace asked Marco.

"They were hoping for you to finally say yes today, yoi" Ace just looked at Whitebeard while everyone just stared at him.

"Welcome home my son." Whitebeard said smiling.

"Thanks Pops." Everyone held up their cups and cheered!

Thatch came from the kitchen holding two big plates which held mountains of meat! Ace almost started drooling at the sight. Thatch eyed the teen and busted out laughing. All the crew members looked at him like he just killed someone.

"Guys we have another black hole on board!" Whitebeard was next to let out a loud laughter.

"Black hole?" Marco eyes the teen.

"Every D bearer we know has a black hole for a stomach, yoi" Ace's eyes widened.

"Speaking of which when is she suppose to come home pops, yoi?" The worry in Marco's voice didn't go unnoticed.

Not one said anything as they were waiting for an answer from their father. All that came forth was a smile on his face. Thatch smiled as well knowing full well what it meant. Ace on the other hand was confused.

 **'What was happening?'**

Marco froze as he heard it, her screeching cry. His eyes widened as he quickly turned himself around. The crew members cheered once again and Ace just stared at the beautiful phoenix in the sky. It was flying fast towards Marco and Ace panicked. He quickly grew a bond with the 1st division commander and he wasn't about to let anything happen to him. When Ace lit his arm Thatch grabbed hold of shoulder and smiled.

"Just watch." With that the flames disbanded.

The beautiful bird slowly flew over the deck. The flames of the phoenix were getting smaller and smaller as it transforming. Red flames were replaced with raven hair that flowed with wind. Eyes that held so much innocence and a smile that held so much love. She was running with excitement!

"Marcooo-nii!" She said as she jumped towards the man.

Marco embraced the impact of the girl and held her close to him. It's been almost a month since either of the members of the crew had last seen the girl. Ace just stared as the tightly embraced.

'I forgot about Luffy!' Ace screamed in his head.

Luffy looked up at Marco and smiled. "I missed you Ma."

" I missed you more, yoi." Luffy hugged Marco once more before she left his arms and head towards whitebeard.

"Pops!"

"My daughter how did your adventure go?" Whitebeard smiled as Luffy sat on his lap and looked up at him.

Ace looked bewildered at their whole encounter. Marco was standing next to Whitebeard's chair listening in on the story Luffy was telling Whitebeard. Even the crew joined in but what shocked him the most was that she was sitting on the man. Ace had only been with the crew only a month and he has not once seen anyone that close to the big man.

"You'll get used to it. Luffy here is our big ball of sunshine" Thatch said preparing the table full of food.

"What do you mean?" Thatch just looked at the teen with a smile.

"She's always been that way even as a newborn. She is always smiling. One great quality about her is her loyalty to her family.. us." he pointed a spatula at himself with a smile. "Every time one of us is in need or hurt she's there fighting to her very last breath. You'll learn to love her like us. After all, she's your new sister."

Ace nodded and smiled at the image before him. Thatch caught on to the teens actions and shoved him forward. Ace just look back pissed.

"Go warm up to everyone!" That said waving him off with the spatula still in hand.

Slightly groaning Ace made way to where the crew sat and listened. He was hearing Luffy tell Whitebeard about the person she was sent out to persuade.

"Pops! I went against his whole crew. They were nothing compared to me." She said proudly. "Doma-nii surrendered but I offered him a spot on the greatest crew ever!"

Whitebeard's eyebrow rose. "Oh and what did he say?"

Marco and everyone leaned in. Luffy looked up and smiled once more.

"He said he would be happy to wear the mark of the whitebeard's if he could serve alongside us, shishishi. He admired my strength." Whitebeard looked down at his daughter.

They crew froze in place and Marco just slapped his face.

"Well we have to new comers then" Marco groaned in his hand while Whitebeard let out a hefty laugh.

"My daughter, welcome your new sibling. Portgas D Ace." White said while pointing towards the raven haired teen.

Luffy hopped of Whitebeard's lap and ran towards him. Ace was expecting a punch, kick or something for attacking her father but he didn't expect this. Luffy stood right in front of him holding her hips and smiling.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Monkey D. Luffy. 2nd Division commander of the notorious Whitebeard Pirates and when I'm old enough I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

Ace's eyes widened.

 **'2nd Division Commander'**

 **'King of the Pirates.'**

"Welcome to our family." Luffy said as she jumped the man for a hug.

At that moment Ace felt his soul leave his body. If he died he would die a happy man.

xoxox

 **I needed to write Ace's acceptance to the Whitebeard's crew. Of course the story is going to be different Luffy is a female and Marco was the one she grew up with. Which is what the next chapter will be about, Luffy's past. It'll go great with the while setting them together.**

 **I am excited just writing this. Maybe it's because my obsession with Ace and Female Luffy grew a lot more! I had re-watched every episode once again. Maybe it's because Luffy is just amazing and cute. I really want a Luffy .**

 **Anyway let me know how Chapter 2 was and if anyone would like to add something in here I would be more than happy to redo this chapter with ideas.**

 **Or if anyone had a suggestion on ch. 3 by all means. I aiming to make this story to it ends with them getting old or something of some sorts. We'll see when the time comes.**

 **Please Review (:**


	3. Past Revealed

**I did a revised edit on chapter 3 because I had needed Teach alive for the future chapters! Best believe I kept Thatch alive. I can't go off killing a main character what kind of sappy writer would I be lol**

 **Well here is the new revised chapter with a little new information.**

 **Enjoy (:**

 _ **xoxoxox**_

It's been almost a week since Luffy went on a mission to rid Doma and his crew before they became a threat. Much to Whitebeard's surprise Luffy ended up persuading the swordsman and his crew to bear the mark of the Whitebeard pirates. Everyone took the news shockingly but no less excitedly the big crew was expecting more brothers and sisters.

The news astonished Ace the most. During his short adventure sailing by himself he had heard stories of Doma and his skill, but to have a great swordsman defeated by a 14 year old no less sent a shiver down his spine. **_What is this girl capable of?_**

It was nearing noon and a majority of the crew had awoken. Ace had difficulty sleeping due to many questions clouding his head. This particular morning he was in search of the 1st division commander to ask the many questions that had left him curious about the young girl. He wondered aimlessly around the deck searching for the blonde. Marco was nowhere to be seen. Ace just sighed and headed towards the galley until he saw Whitebeard in his chair.

He figured now would be a good time to ask.

"Oi, pops have you seen Marco?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow.

Before Whitebeard could even attempt to get a word out Thatch interrupted while he brought oyaji his sake.

"If I know my brother any better he probably slept in today." Whitebeard sent a questioning look to his elder son. Thatch returned the look with a serious stare. Nodding in understanding Whitebeard resumed drinking his sake. Ace just stared in confusion but didn't touch the topic.

"I didn't even think Marco knew how to sleep in." Both men laughed at Ace's logic.

"My son why don't you go wake him." Ace happily agreed.

"Oi, wait I'm coming too!"

Complying to his decision Ace was now following Thatch around since he knew the ship like the back of his hand. They had went down the ladders* leading towards a passageway where Marco's room resided. While they walked they held a comfortable silence which Ace didn't mind, just being next to him made him more comfortable. Not that he would admit it out loud.

Once Thatch and Ace reached the door at the end of the hall Ace noticed how Marco's door was a slightly different color wood. Possibly for the crew members to know that this was a commander's room. Along the frame of the door Ace noticed little line that ranged from a foot to 5 feet.

"Marco kept track of his growth or what?" Thatch laughed at pun.

"No we kept track of Luffia's growth." Ace noticed Thatch's gaze softened to the little lines as if they were the most precious things in the world.

 ** _So she's been here since she was little?_**

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard groaning on the other side. Thatch started giggling as he turned towards Ace while putting his pointer finger on his lips signaling him to not make a sound. Ace shook his head and Thatch opened the door slowly so it wouldn't make a lot of noise. Curiosity was getting the best of him; slowly he started hovering over the elder man to see what had in laughing.

Once the light from the hall lit up the room while the door opened wider Ace saw not one but two bodies in the commander's bed. Quickly misunderstanding the situation the teen's face lit up from embarrassment. He almost felt like he was interrupting a private moment. He attempted to look away but his eyes kept ogling the pair of thin, tanned legs the thin sheets failed to hide. Thatch smiled in amusement as he spotted Ace looking at _her._

He knew that look all too well. Thatch shook his head and ignored his discomfort. Thatch walked to the edge of the bed where the bigger figured lay without making too much noise. _**Clearly this wasn't the first time this has happened**. _ Ace smirked at the thought. Finally catching on to Thatch's actions.

"H-Hey shouldn't we leave the-…"

He lost all thought as Thatch pulled the covers back only to reveal the girl that haunts his thoughts constantly lying in bed with his commander in a big shirt. Making the situation worse Marco lied shirtless with Luffy on his chest. Ace's jaw dropped.

"M-Marco a-and L-L-Luffy…." He struggled to say and he was backing towards the door. Ace stopped and grabbed his head in frustration while he questioned himself whether to run or just scream. That was until he felt another set of eyes burning holes in him.

Ace's gaze landed on a pair of hazel eyes that were glaring at him. With so much built up tension Ace gladly glared back at him. Thatch made himself comfortable by leaning on the desk Marco had in his room. He crossed his arms and just watched this situation unfold.

"Oh, if looks could kill." He whispered to himself amusingly.

"What are you two doing here, yoi ~" Marco groaned while pulling his free arm to cover his eyes from the bright light that lit the room.

"It's almost noon. I wanted to come see what kept you to sleep in. Guess I found the answer." Thatch had laughed. "… and our little bro was looking for you."

Thatch pointed towards the fuming man at the door. Marco moved up his arm a bit only to see green eyes boring into him. He pulled his arm back to cover his eyes as he groaned.

"Guess I have to get up, yoi." He said softly.

Marco slightly pulled himself up revealing his toned chest that proudly displayed the mark of the Whitebeard pirates. Thus causing Luffy to stir in her sleep, Ace broke his glare to look at the cuteness of the girl. Marco slowed himself getting up so he won't rudely awaken the girl as she just slowly slid off his chest and right arm. Once he was on his feet he stretch his arms up high relieving the tension in his back. Ace noticed Luffy curling into a ball from the loss of warmth.

"Why is Luffy in bed with you Marco?" Thatch was amused at Ace's question.

"Are you jealous?" Thatch said teasingly which caused Marco to tense and glare at the teen. Ace got prepared to have at it with Marco until a sweet voice broke his attention.

"Marco-nii~" Luffy's voice croaked out as she opened her half lidded eyes to look at the blonde. She pushed herself up which caused the big shirt to fall off her shoulder. Ace's jaw dropped and he quickly held his nose before any blood came out. Thatch held his held a hand over his mouth conceal his laughter.

Ignoring them Marco had crouched down at the edge of the bed so she wouldn't have to get up.

"Get some more sleep okay. Once you wake up again we'll come get you, yoi" Marco said with a bright smile and Thatch following soon after.

Aces saw Luffy nod and pull the covers back over her. Marco looked at Thatch and both nodded without saying anything. Ace felt a slight pang of disappointment over the whole situation.

"I.. uh.. didn't mean to interrupt… whatever was happening here." Ace had managed to say avoiding both men's gaze.

Marco sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Feeling the tension in the air Thatch walked up next to Marco and grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's not interrupt our dear sister. How about Lunch?" Marco sighed and headed towards the teen.

"Let's go." He walked out the door and looked back. "You coming princess?"

Ace just rolled his eyes and followed the elder crew members. It wasn't long before the three reached the galley which consisted of most of the crew. Noise filled every part of the room and Thatch smiled at his energetic crew. Ace was still getting used to the place and Marco was already making his way to next to Whitebeard.

The older man seemed to already understand the Commander's situation. Marco's fashion sense told it all as he just wore loose blue shorts. While sipping his sake Whitebeard slid a cup of coffee towards the Commander.

"Thanks Oyaji."

Ace took the opportunity to sit across from the Marco and Whitebeard. This was it. The moment he's been waiting for. He wanted to know her. Taking in a deep breath he finally let it go.

"Luffy is related to Monkey D. Garp right?" Ace heard the whole room go silent but not one did he break his gaze from Marco.

Whitebeard was in the middle of sipping his sake when Ace asked his question. As unexpected as the question was he froze with the jug still at the tip of his lips. His grey eyes looked to the side of him to see Marco's face darken.

"Why do you want to know, yoi?" Ace tensed at his tone.

"I was raised by Garp in the East Blue, Dawn Island to be exact." Marco's eyes went wide and Ace heard gasp along the crew who were obviously eavesdropping.

"Still doesn't answer his question." Thatch intervened as he sat next to Ace along the wooden table.

"When I first met Luffia she had said Garp didn't know her. Why is that?" Marco groaned at the teen's questions.

"Luffy has been under our watch since before she started walking. We are doing everything to keep her away from the Marine's eyes but it's hard considering adventure runs in her blood." Whitebeard grinned with pride.

"She's been here since she was little?" Ace's curiosity peaked more.

"She was born on the ship, yoi."

"EHHHHHHHH…" The crew laughed at his reaction.

Ace eyes bulged out from the news. No one paid much attention to the noise of a dropped glass that Doma had dropped from the shocking news as well.

"Yes she's the youngest pirate ever!" Haruta said proudly.

"I'm sure you heard of Lilliana D. Reign the most dangerous woman in the world." Marco paid extra attention to the boy.

"Who hasn't?" A vein popped out of the commanders head at his sarcastic tone. Ace just laughed and took a sip of his …juice? He presumed.

"She's Whitebeard's daughter, yoi." Ace spit out the substance.

"WHHHHAAAT!" Thatch grabbed hold of the boy and covered his mouth so he could stop screaming like a maniac.

Marco wiped off the sticky substance from his face.

"Anyways…Lilly had set sail to be free. She had said she was seeking her purpose in life. A year later she fell in love with the Revolutionary Army's Leader Monkey D. Dragon, yoi." Marco eyed the boy in Thatch's arms before continuing on. "A few years went by and she finally comes back 8 months pregnant. You should have seen Oyaji's face, yoi."

"My only daughter, who I haven't seen in a few years, finally came back home pregnant and by that revolutionary brat no less." Whitebeard sighed. "It was some news."

"And what do you know the one day Lilly help stopped a marine fleet was the day she went into labor and had Luffia. It was May 5th to be exact." Thatch said proudly releasing the boy. Finally being able to breathe Ace was processing all of this information.

"So Luffia is your blood granddaughter, born and raised as a Whitebeard Pirate." Whitebeard nodded "She's also the daughter of the world's most dangerous woman and the world's most wanted man, and the granddaughter of the hero Garp."

Marco nodded and laughed.

"Let's not forgot our other brother now" Thatch laughed.

"Other brother..?" Ace questioned.

"Dracule Mihawk, yoi. The world's greatest swordsman! Oyaji's other child." Marco said like the most obviously thing in the world.

Ace's face drained from all color. His eyes looked like plates and he just let his jaw drop.

Everyone just laughed no longer being able to contain the amusement from this whole conversation. Everyone knew the back story to Luffia and Whitebeard. History didn't matter aboard the Moby Dick. It was what the present held that kept them going. Although they did get a kick from new recruits reactions like Ace's had been. People finally took notice of Doma in the corner mimicking Ace's priceless expression.

"Speaking of which did Luffy have a bad dream again?" Thatch asked seriously to Marco.

"Yeah.. she came knocking in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. Must've been bad this time, yoi." Finally snapping out his shock Ace noticed the concern in Marco's eyes.

"What happened with Luffy?"

"Luffy was around six at the time we arrived on an island to make sure everything was still good within and our brother Thatchy here found a devil fruit, the Yami Yami No Mi" Ace leaned in closer as if somehow he'll hear better. " Well one of our crewmates did the unimaginable, yoi"

Thatch looked down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ace just looked at his weary and Thatch just shook his head. Once the buttons were undone Thatch pulled back the shirt revealing a light tanned feather sporting across his chest. It was nothing more than beautiful. Whitebeard sighed at the sight.

Thatch used his right arm to trace around the light tanned design.

"He stabbed me for the Devil's Fruit and just left me there to die…" Ace felt a lump in his throat "From what Marco had told me Luffia wouldn't stop crying to be with me. Her instincts are always right."

"When we got there Thatch was on his death bed. Luffy completely lost control of her abilities, yoi. Tore up part of the Moby Dick and burnt down a piece of the island." Marco turned pale just by reminiscing the memory. " Her flames were burning me and I'm a Logia type but the moment her flames touched Thatch I was frightened, yoi."

"It felt like someone was branding me." Thatch continued to trace the design. "She healed the wound and saved my life. When I woke up in the infirmary I saw her little self unconscious on the bed next to me. Marco explained everything that happened and I couldn't be any more grateful to her for giving me another chance at life."

"We finally figured out that the feather is a brand of the phoenix, yoi." Ace clenched his fist and growled at the new found memory. "We don't know what she's fully capable of though, she's a rare breed."

"Rare breed?"

"She was born with the phoenix abilities. It's hard for us to determine her real strength, yoi." Ace grabbed his head from all this sudden information.

"Speaking of strength I think she'll be waking up in a bit so I'll be cooking up meat." Thatch said while getting up. "I'll see you guys after lunch!" With that he waved them off.

"Oi, go wake up Luffy for me will ya, yoi. I got to talk to pops." Ace just nodded and stood up to leave the galley.

"And nothing better happen you hear, yoi" Marco sent a deadly glare to the teen.

"Wouldn't dare" Ace said as he turned to start walking until he turned his head "yet!"

Marco stood up quickly only to be held back by Vista and Haruta. Ace left the galley and Whitebeard let out a laugh.

 _ **Xoxoxox**_

Ace was walking towards the room he had left a few hours back and his heart was beating every step of the way. The first girl he had feelings for turned out to be like him. His heart swelled remembering the information he got from her adoptive father/ brother. This made him like her more.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize he made it to the room. He knocked before opening the door. As soon as he opened the door Ace had a nosebleed. Luffy was putting her long, raven hair up in a little bun. She was obviously in Marco's shirt which was a few sizes too big. She had her arms up to put her hair up which riled up the shirt showing off her toned body.

"A-Ah Lu Lu-ffy" Luffy turned around and her face lit up.

"Ace-nii~!" She ran to the boy in the door way and jumped him for a hug. Ace held his nose as Luffy buried her head on his chest.

 ** _She's not wearing a bra.. Thank you Kami._**

 _ **Xoxox**_

 **I'm thinking of making this story where Luffy here has a thing for all our males because honestly who wouldn't want all of them! It's like a dream come true lol**

 **Well ideas are kindly welcomed and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter (:**

 **Review! 3**


End file.
